He came back
by Emmettlover1994
Summary: Bella is finally getting over Edward when Emmett proclaims his love for her. Will she accept his new love or will Edward win her over again!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANNY OF ITS AFILIADTED CHARICTERS! Thanks!**

Its ben three months sense HE left and finally I'm starting to get out of the blur of pain I was in. Although I have pissed off all of my friends with the exception of one Angela Weber, my life is almost normal again. But no one dares to even utter the name Cullen to my face I hear them talking around me. They are saying "look theres Bella. I told her she should stay away from them." And even "wow its ben 3 months get over the dude already." But I hang on to my seat and leave when class is over. I walk through the drizzling rain to my truck and drive straight home. Charlie try's to strike up a conversation over the frozen pizza he made which was slightly burnt on the bottom. But I just answer his questions with a simple yes or no then head back to my room. It's a good thing it's a Friday because that means Charlie will be gone tomorrow to go fishing in la push. It's my day off from all the awkward talks about how I should go out more. I stare at my ceiling for hours then finally fall asleep.

In the morning I wake up to the sound of rocks hitting my window. Thinking it was probably Jake I just yelled "The door is open." The voice I heard next was so surprising that I sat up straight and almost cried out in joy. "Well I don't Remember exactly how to get to your room." I jumped up and ran down the stairs and threw open the door. I ran into Emmett. I was confused and he must have seen it because he said "What didn't expect a big teddy to be standing here?" I studerd to respond "um well I uh don't get me wrong but I almost expected well you know." He smiled and hugged me in only a way Emmett can.

"I'm sorry Bella but he's not coming back he is with another coven now." I sagged my shoulders and asked "then why are you here?" "I should rephrase what I said he and rose are with another coven. Me and her where not meant to be. They left us shortly after Edward had us leave. We wanted to just come back but they said no. and the next day when I got back from hunting Esme told me they had left and she told her to tell me she didn't love me anymore." I didn't know what to say so I just hugged him again. "Me, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper have all came back." He said. The first smile in three months came on my face when he said that they at least where back. "Bella I know this may come as a shock but I like you to much to just leave you here to wonder around like a lost puppy. Especially with Victoria on your hunt." When he said that it did come as a shock. I all of the sudden saw Emmett in a whole new light. I saw him less as the big brother I never had and more as a man whom really was in love with me. That right there changed everything!

**Hope you enjoyed please shoot me some replies! I'd love to hear the good and the bad! (That doesn't mean you can say it sucks please be nice about it!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANNY OF ITS AFILIADTED CHARICTERS! Thanks!**

**AN: I am so sorry for my first chapter being so short! Please forgive me as I was so excited to get the storyline on here. This one will be better! Promise! Btw keep those reviews coming I love em!**

He was so much funnier than before. It was like he could open up and actually talk to me for the first time. He had no one to tell him not to be a flirt. His excuse for being back was he had gotten kicked out of his last school for fighting. Everyone believed it but didn't know why I was hanging with Emmett instead of. Well I can't even say let alone think his name. But Emmett was always making me laugh at their rude stares.

"Babe if they weren't staring at us they would be staring at someone else. And trust me there poor minds wouldn't be able to take it like we can."

Charlie agreed to let these Cullen's back into my life as long as HE didn't come back. We both assured him that wouldn't be happening soon.

"Dad I promise you even if he did move back there's no way I'd ever ride that roller-coaster again."

He seemed to take Emmett coming back as a gesture of good will so he let us hang out. It was not until later on in that month that he found out that me and Emmett where in love. I was sitting talking to Emmett and Alice when he called

"Bells. What ya doing?"

"Not much dad just hanging with Em and Alice. I'll be home soon to start supper don't worry."

I knew he was worrying anyways I could hear it in his voice.

"Ok bells but when you get home we need to talk." He sighed.

"Ok dad will do!" I said.

I groaned after I hung up the phone. I knew this talk with Charlie had to come but I knew he would be disapproving of me and Emmett being together. That's one thing I didn't want. More complications.

"What's on your mind bell?" Emmett was asking.

"Its dad he wants to talk." When I said that I air quoted him.

"When he says that he either disapproves of what I'm doing or he wants to lay down rules so I can't get hurt." I said

Emmett laughed.

"I would never hurt you like he did. You are, and always will be, my one and only!"

I smiled and leand into his rocky but somehow soft abs. I am and always will be his one and only. I could get used to that. I told myself as Alice decided to break the silence with talk about Prada.

Alice talked about shoes and dresses till I left. On the bright side I knew which shade of a dress would make me look good. But I still had bad images in my head from when she mentioned that Emmett would look good in a navy blue cocktail dress. We all laughed for hours about that one!

As I drove home I went by the local gas station and picked up Charlie's favorite fish fry and some potatoes so we could have fish and fries. I almost fell into the house caring the groceries. Charlie noticed and was there to help me. He grabbed the potatoes and just said

"Want me to get the fish outta the fridge?"

I nodded and started the oil for the fries on the stove since Charlie had refused to get a fryer saying that they were dangerous and could burn the house down. I tried to reason with him and tell him that they were safer than heating oil on the stove. He just wouldn't back down. So I just left it alone. I hummed brightly as I cooked supper. Charlie watched as I quickly bopped from place to place trying to be neat so I didn't waste anything.

Finally I had the kitchen smelling delicious. I sat down with my plate as he got his and sat down. For the first few minutes we ate in silence. Then he spoke up.

"Bells do you have a problem with telling me things before they get around town and back to me?"

I sighed yup he was disapproving the whole thing I was shure.

" No dad it's just this came out of nowhere. I didn't know that we were in love till we said it out loud and arnt you the one that said I needed to move on?"

I said quickly like ripping off a band aid. Charlie rolled his eyes

"ya I said that bells. But I didn't expect you to choose Edwar…."

He stopped once he realized what he was saying. But it was too late I just sat there frozen.

The memories came flooding back at the mention of his name and the hole that I had so carefully sewn back together came falling apart again. Charlie went on carefully this time.

"Look bells I don't want you hurt again. All I'm saying is don't get too attached. The Cullen's have a bad rep at the rez and I don't know why all they will say is that they are dangerous and I saw that when HE broke up with you and left you there to die. I was afraid I had lost you bells. And I never want to feel that way again."

It was the longest speech he had given me since I arrived in forks. I nodded my head finished super, did the dishes and went upstairs. When I was safely in my room and under the covers I started crying. I didn't stop even when I heard Emmett climb through the window and land in the bed beside me. He didn't ask if he was banned or even what was wrong he just put his arms around me and instantly hugged me close.

When I was finally done I quietly got up and took a shower. Emmett waited patiently until I got back to ask the questions.

"So what's the matter Hun can't have me over after 8? You know rules are made to brake." He said.

That made me laugh a little too loud. I heard Charlie at the door.

"Bells you ok?" he asked

"Ya Dad I'm fine." I said back

He just grunted and walked away saying something about Bi polar. I turned to Emmett and he gave me a squeeze. I felt happy in his arms. Almost to the point I could forget about HIM and focus on us. I sighed and told him everything. How dad was worried that id get hurt again. He just sat and listened. Finally when I was done he sat up and said

"Bella I would never hurt you." he said

"I know but he's my father and he's worried." I sighed.

"I've got an idea."

He said jumping out of my arms and the window in one masculine but fluid motion. He was down the street and about 30 minutes later he pulled back up in his jeep. I rolled my eyes as he knocked on the door and asked to talk to Charlie I snuck to the bottom of the stairs. Charlie was about to call me down when Emmett informed him that he was here to talk to him and not me.

"Charlie I just wanted you to know that we dumped Edward and came back for a reason. It was because we thought what he did was wrong and not very thoughtful. I love Bella and want her to be happy please don't deny her that right."

Charlie cocked his head to the side.

"Um ok just don't break her hart. You know I have a gun and I can get a dog and I will hunt till the ends of the earth."

I snickered and Charlie herd me and came up to me.

"Ok bells go and have fun but not too much." He said

Emmett and I walked out the door hand in hand. This time I was cirten that this would last!


End file.
